Melons such as cantaloupe and honeydew are often served as slices or cubes. Many times, the rind can be attached or removed from the pulp of the melon. Typically, cutting a melon involves cutting the melon into slices and then removing the rind from the pulp, e.g., with a pairing knife. One can then cut the melon into cubes or other geometric shapes. This process can be time consuming, and repeated handling of the fruit increases the probability of fruit contamination, fruit damage (bruises, off-color, decay, seeping juice, torn edges), or personal injury to the person cutting the melon.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus to section a melon in fewer steps. A further need exists to do so in an efficient, less time consuming manner. Yet a further need exists to reduce the amount of handling of the melon to reduce potential contamination or injury.